Steve Lehmann
Steve Lehmann is a superstar and one of the most successful solo artists and music producers that the Rat Pack has produced. Beginning his career in 1995 as one-fifth of pop group Massy, Steve released his first solo album four years later. With his dance anthems becoming an instant hit, his music propelled him into superstardom. After wedding fellow solo artist, Casey Williams, Steve fathered three children, twins Olivia and Alex and a daughter Nathalia. In 2007, Steve and Casey announced they had split up, fuelling reports that Casey was abusing drugs and alcohol after befriending former pop star Gabbi. Casey deserted her children and moved to LA to party, while Steve remained and cared for his children, while continuing to make music. After a brief romance with Chloe Kinnerley, Steve soon met soap starlet Grace Lilley, who he was introduced by mutual friend and Grace's co-star, Jackie Burton. The pair instantly fell in love and a year later announced they were engaged to be married in November 2012. After Massy split in late-2011, Steve remained working solidly on his solo career and his personal life. He revealed his children are as determined as he is, with Olivia, a budding actress, Nathalia, a budding hip-hop singer and Alex, a budding fashion designer. Twelve year old Alex wowed the public when Grace Lilley wore one of his designs to the 2012 Rat Pack Awards. Steve has won eight music awards, including an induction into the Music Hall of Fame in 2005. In 2012, Steve released his seventh solo album. On November 6th, 2012, Steve and Grace were married in an elegant ceremony attended by his former band members and other Rat Pack legends. In 2014, Steve announced via his website that his 2014 album, Sunkissed, would be his final studio recorded album, revealing that he was keen to move behind the scenes and develop bands and performers, as well as produce music. In 2015, Steve became a mentor on hit reality show, The Mentors. In November, 2015, Steve and Grace announced to the world they were expecting their first child in 2016. In May 2016, they welcomed son Isaac into the world. Steve confirmed reports that Grace had also adopted his three other children to Casey Williams. 2018 will be a massive year for Steve, after it was announced he would be returning to The Mentors, alongside his former Massy band members, as well as taking the reigns from Dyan Miligan as co-host of Middays, alongside Jackie Bourne. DETAILS Full Name: Steven Andrew Lehmann Date Of Birth: 14th March, 1972 Spouse: Grace Lilley (Wife) Children: Daughters Olivia Lehmann and Nathalia Lehmann, sons Alex Lehmann and Isaac Lehmann Family: Parents Sandra Lehmann and John Lehmann, sister Cherie Bentleigh, brothers Mike Lehmann and Eric Lehmann CREDITS Massy, Singer (1995 - 2011) Solo Artist (1999 - 2014) Life Stylish, Presenter (2000) Boy Star, Judge (2008) Hit Maker, Judge (2011) The Mentors, Mentor (2015, 2018 - Present) Middays with Steve & Jackie, Co-Host (2018 - Present) AWARDS Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2001) Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2002) Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2003) Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2004) Best Veil Artist (Veil Awards, 2004) Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2005) Veil Hall Of Fame (Veil Awards, 2005) Best Male Solo Artist (Veil Awards, 2006) SOLO DISCOGRAPHY Album: Solo (1999) Singles: Zip Code Caught My Eye Electro Versus (ft. Casey Williams) Illegal Thinking Album: '''Step On It (2001) '''Singles: Estimate Step On It Ferrari Out Of Stock Song Number 9 Album: '''Clueless (2003) '''Singles: '''Third Time Lucky Drop Kick Shock Gun 29th October Mayhem '''Album: '''Dangerous Liaisons (2005) '''Singles: '''Cold Winter Broken Ice Changes In Me Stalked Brining It Back '''Album: '''Black Panther (2007) '''Singles: '''Slick Dry Love Cocktail Waitress Come Home '''Album: Steve Lehmann (2010) Singles: '''Brand New Day Back Home Smiling Faces Girls & Boys Wingman '''Album: '''The Eagle Spreads Its Wings (2012) '''Singles: All That Matters Shady October Sun Beautiful Mind The Sweetest Soul Album: Sunkissed (2014) Singles: Floating Away Preparation King Of The Universe Quietly Goodbye Forgiven